mysticafandomcom-20200223-history
Theetis Aether
(Main) (Dyed) (Dyed) (Dyed) |complexion = (Main) (Freckles) |eyes = (Right) (Left) |height = 1.82 meters |status = Alive |relationships = *Chara Violet (friend) *Onyx (friend) *Rin (friend) |town = Widepath City |facet = Makeitbig |kingdom = Mystica Empire |realm = Mystica |planet = Mystica |signature = }} Theetis Aether is a human man, who despite his young age, quickly became one of the most widely known stage performers in Mystica after he pursued his dream of becoming a Widepath star. Appearence Theetis is tall and slim. He was born with hair as white as snow, which has always made him stand out from other people. It reaches his lower back when set loose, but he's usually seen putting it in a low ponytail with a fringe cast to the right. Since he was fifteen he's been dyeing three colorful streaks onto it; pink, light blue and light peacock green. His eyes are heterochromic, left one being crimson red, while the other is sapphire blue. He has freckles over his cheeks & nose. Theetis' wardrobe consists mostly of flannel shirts, hoodies and jeans. His usual outfit is a white shirt and black jeans, with a dark-blue sweater with several gray stripes. He always wears black boots. Personality Theetis' personality is rather unclear and confusing to those who don't know him well. He appears distant and stoic at first glance, but once one gets closer to him, his true colors start to show. Theetis is very compassionate and caring to those who he holds dear. Whenever someone is in need, he's willing to listen and support them and give them a piece of advice. He's incredibly loyal and as such he will stand right by someone's side no matter how bad the situation might be. While often he appears to not emote much, it does not mean that he's indifferent or does not care; it's just that he keeps his feelings inside, rather than letting them loose. He has trouble making friends, as he's socially anxious, and finds himself feeling awkward whenever interacting with people. Deep down, Theetis often doubts himself and his abilities, wondering if he's good enough for everyone. In the end, it does not stop him from pursuing his dreams, but the glooming shadow of self-doubt is always there within him. He feels at home when on stage, but the curtain call is the moment when he gets stressed the most. Theetis' primary interest is in theatre, most notably musical theatre. He views singing as a way to truly let his feelings out, and say what lies deep within his soul. Theetis also has a secondary hobby in drawing, usually doing simple sketches of people. He also enjoys playing video games. He doesn't go out much, as he prefers to stay indoors and hang out with his few close friends. Abilities Theetis was born with power to use Light magic, and as such he has an easier time learning any type of elemental magic than an average person would. (with the exception to dark magic) However, he prefers to stick to only a select few magic types. *'Light Manipulation': Theetis can manipulate light, which allows him to create light orbs, rays of light or light screens and freely change their hue. He is also able to relocate light in an area, thus making it go all dark. He's often seen using this power and combining it with Crystal Magic during stage performances, as he takes on the role of not only an actor, but also the light and sfx designer and manager. He can also concentrate light into a powerful lazer beam, and direct it wherever he wants to. *'Crystal Magic': While Theetis could technically study any type of magic, he focused primarily on learning Crystal Magic. He's known for using colorful crystals in pair with light magic to create beautiful and stunning light shows during stage performances, much to the audience's satisfaction. *'Ethereal Wings': Theetis was born with a unique ability to create magical wings and fly. He uses it to travel, and whenever he does, his wings leave a trail of colorful dust that disappears in the wind quickly afterwards. Theetis often uses the wings to get to a very high place at evening, to he can watch the scenery and enjoy a moment of peace. Additional Tools: Trivia *Theetis loves piano, but he just can't get anything right whenever he tries to learn it. *Theetis' astrological sign is Virgo. *Theetis' favorite color is blue, no matter of it's shade. **Crimson and mint come as close second. Category:A to Z Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters